Nuestra Última Noche
by Shrezade
Summary: Quién iba a decir que Alice y Frank Longbotton iban a dejar de ser lo que eran esa noche especial. Quién iba a decir que esa velada romántica a la luz de las velas iba a ser su última noche. Homenaje a dos indudables héroes.


_Disclaimer:__ Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. _

"_Cuando desperté me pareció que algo marchaba mal en el curso de las cosas.(…) __**Aquél iba a ser un día de esos en que en apariencia son iguales a los otros, inofensivos como todos, pero en los que de pronto, una ligerísima raya hace torcerse el curso de nuestra vida en una época nueva**__."_

_(Fragmento de __Nada__ de Carmén Laforet)_

_Espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis de la lectura. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**o0Nuestra Última Noche0o**_

La pareja se miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura.

Esa noche habían querido que fuese diferente. No por nada en especial. No era su aniversario de bodas, tampoco había cualquier otra celebración importante que festejar. Simplemente, habían querido salir solos, como en sus tiempos de novios y recién casados, y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Una noche sin presiones ni preocupaciones. Una velada íntima, sin las risas y los llantos del pequeño Neville, al que habían dejado con su abuela, que amable y entusiasta, lo había acogido esa noche en su casa.

A lo lejos se oían las voces de la gente en su ir y venir nocturno. Más cercano les llegaba el sonido de una tenue melodía de violín. Melodía que les contagiaba su armonía y que, juntamente con la fragancia de las aromáticas velas, los envolvía en una romántica atmósfera que ellos se encargaban de redondear.

La conversación fluía, las miradas abundaban, las sonrisas cómplices y llenas de afecto frecuentaban. La felicidad los desbordaba.

Era fácil verle a él embelesado por las palabras y la melodiosa voz de su mujer.

No era extraño apreciar en ella el dibujo de una tierna sonrisa en sus labios ante cualquier gesto de gracioso despiste de su marido.

Y era una escena llena de amor cuando la mirada chocolate de Alice se perdía en los ojos marrones, jaspeados de verde caqui, de Frank.

Porque los Longbottom era un matrimonio unido que se amaba de todo corazón. Y lo demostraba cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra y cada respiración. Irradiaban cariño por cada poro de su piel; y ese afecto se lo transmitían a su pequeño niño. Al pequeño Neville, que se empapaba de amor como una esponja lo hace de agua.

Eran una familia feliz. Un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero esa velada especial iba a ser la última.

En realidad, esa iba a ser su última noche como la Alice y el Frank Longbottom que todos conocían.

Y, probablemente, ellos tuvieron esa certeza cuando un escuadrón de mortífagos hizo su aparición en el restaurante y, entre el pánico, sus ojos captaron la álgida sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero eso no les impidió alzarse y luchar.

Porque ellos eran el reflejo de la dulzura y la calidez hogareña. La paciencia y la templanza.

Pero también eran valor e inteligencia fundidos en uno. Porque sus corazones todavía estaban enmarcados por los atributos de Gryffindor y Rawenclan.

Frank y Alice no se rindieron a pesar de que ellos eran dos y el enemigo superaba la decena.

Combinaron a la perfección sus aptitudes, luchando a la par como si de un solo ser se tratasen.

Pero algo falló.

Y, aún sabiéndose derrotados, quizás desde un primer momento, no cesaron en su lucha. Porque ellos no eran perdedores.

Porque ellos eran héroes.

Y aguantaron hasta el final, luchando contra la muerte, hasta el día de hoy, en el que todavía se mantiene vigente esta batalla.

Pero no fue el valor ni la inteligencia lo que les permitió aguantar la mirada al rayo de luz roja que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Tampoco fue su naturaleza heroica la que les permitió continuar en pie, _cruccio_ tras _cruccio_.

Porque un único pensamiento cruzó sus mentes mientras la horripilante maldición de tortura impactaba en sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta destruirlos por dentro...hasta hacerles perder la razón.

Fue ese pensamiento el que les condujo a no rendirse. A saberse vencedores. A desafiar las miradas delirantes de sus contrincantes.

Que su tesoro guardado con más recelo, que su mayor regalo…que su pequeño Neville estaba a salvo bajo la tutela de su briosa abuela que lo protegería de lo que fuere. Que lo criaría dándole todo el amor y toda la fuerza que ellos no podrían darle.

Él estaba a cubierto, y, probablemente, rendido en un profundo sueño.

Y eso era lo importante. Esa era su fuerza en aquellos instantes.

Y, actualmente, su fuerza provenía de la voz del ya no tan pequeño Neville, que los visitaba con frecuencia y les hablaba largamente. Contándoles los hechos más importantes de su vida a pesar de no saber que ellos podían oírle, y, que en alguna parte de su ser, una ínfima parte de ellos que todavía poseía acto de razón, se alegraba por su hijo, e, incluso, tenían el placer de poder sentirse orgullosos de él.

Y esa era su mayor medicina y su única razón para seguir con vida.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

… _**¡Fin!**_

_Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberte leído esta pequeña historia. _

_Estaba colapsada porque no sabía como continuar "Al Otro Lado Del Espejo", no tenía ganas de continuar con todo lo otro que estoy escribiendo, y ha resultado que la maravillosa pareja de Alice y Frank Longbotton han sido mi salida para tanto embotamiento mental. _

_He de decir que esta pareja me transmite muchísima dulzura y calidez, y me gustaría escribir más sobre ellos. Quizás algún día escriba algo más alegre…algo en lo que se pueda apreciar la sensación que me transmiten. _

_Te estaré agradecida si te tomas un minuto para dejarme un review: 30 segundos para que se cargue la página y 30 más para escribir lo que te ha parecido, aunque sea en una línea. _

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Ninfa Moira**_


End file.
